1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the pesticide art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In contrast to most of the presently used pest control agents which act as contact or stomach poisons and dispatch insects rapidly, compounds of the present invention represented by formula I, below, or in more detail by formula II, below, markedly differ in their biological action on economically harmful insects belonging among others to the Orders of Lepidoptera, Coleoptera and Diptera; namely, the compounds of the present invention duplicate some of the morphogenic effects of a juvenile hormone by preventing maturation and proliferation of insect pests such as yellow mealworm (Tenebrio molitor L.) and Mexican bean beetle (Epilachna varivestis Muls.) by preventing or altering the growth and development of said insects in passing from one metamorphic stage to the next metamorphic stage; thus when larval or pupal stages of insects are brought in contact with or ingest compounds of type I, the normal development to the succeeding metamorphic stages is prevented, thus normal maturation is inhibited.